


You're in trouble

by Jld71



Category: True Blood
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jason's in trouble





	You're in trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by emmatheslayer: True blood, Eric Northman /Jason Stackhouse, nobody should need to tell you you’re in trouble

Jason knew he was screwed. He didn't need anyone to tell him he was in trouble. He marveled at his ability to get himself into situations like this. Again! And again. And again. When was he ever going to learn? Never! That's what his mind screamed at him.

When he first met Eric, he should have run in the opposite direction. Yeah, well that's just how he ended up in this situation. He hadn't run away. He actually ran toward the man. No, not a man, not any more. He was a vampire. One who was over a thousand years old.

A groan escaped his lips at the thoughts running through his mind. One after the other in rapid succession. Why was he here? Why was he with Eric. Why had Sookie introduced them? He'd curse Sookie if he thought it would do any good. But, he knew it wouldn't because Sookie hadn't forced him to do what he was doing.

Music played in the background, even though Fangtasia was closed.

The club had been packed up until closing time. He still wasn't sure why it was so popular with humans. They took the risk of being being a vampire's snack, despite the True Blood drink the club served. But, he'd been here for the last hour, watching bodies pressed against each other on the dance floor. He'd seen a female vampire sucking on some man's wrist. The man had been moaning like he was enjoying a blowjob instead of having his blood sucked.

Jason's thoughts were interrupted as the strong hand pressed firmer on his lower back, forcing him closer into the embrace. Eric's body was lean but hard muscle pressed against his flesh. He was cold to the touch, making Jason shiver. Eric's other hand was clasped around his right hand, bringing it up to rest on Eric's broad shoulder. Jason felt his head swim as Eric moved them in time with the music.

He wasn't sure what he wanted from Eric or what Eric wanted from him. He just knew that their bodies pressed together as they swayed to the music felt right.

He also knew that he was right with his first assumption, he was so screwed. His second thought about that was, he really didn't mind.


End file.
